Battle Of The Bands
by Romitri99
Summary: Rose's Band, The Guardians enters a battle of the band contest. The prize a recording contract in Hollywood. However, behind the scenes is a whole other ball game; they each have troubled pasts and a lot of inner demons. Their lead guitarist quit the band, leaving them looking for a replacement: Enters a troubled, shy Dimitri Belikov - but, what is his story? Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any details of Vampire Academy!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys, I just realized I posted my very - I mean very rough - prologue and chapter one, I accidently deleted my real prologue and chapter one. I spent today rewriting the prologue and extending it slightly for an apology. I promise tomorrow I will post the edited chapter one. Very sorry!**

**Summary**

**The Belikov's and Ivan had just moved to Montana, America from Baia, Russia - no one knows why or what want to leave their hometown. Ivan Zeklos previously lived with his mother, Ekaterina Zeklos - he didn't know who his father was. They both went on a friendly visit to the Belikov household. Something bad happened in Baia - but what? As Dimitri's best friend, he moved into the Belikov household. **

**Dimitri secretly likes to play the lead guitar, but is too shy to play for anyone besides himself and his family. Dimitri, Ivan and Viktoria all have their own inner demons that they must face. What happens when they are introduced to the world of metal-heads and meet a group of teenagers like themselves with their own inner demons? Maybe it could save them and the group of teenagers from their inner demons?**

**Rose Mazur-Hathaway and her band mate's are upcoming band - they're called 'The Guardians. Behind the scenes is a whole other ball game. They are secretly emotionally damaged teenagers with a lot of inner demons. But, they find comfort expressing themselves through their music. What happens when their local youth club, Silver Shadows is hosting this year Battle of the Band contest for new undiscovered upcoming bands? The winner gets a five million dollar recording contract to make an album out in Hollywood and a chance for their dreams to come true. Rose's Band enters the contest, but soon themselves a member down. Will they be able to find replacement so they can enter the contest and make their dreams come true? Will they fight off their inner demons?**

**Romitri story!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**Montana, America.**

**Early June.**

"Are you guys ready for this rehearsal?" Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway - or as she is known by her stage name, Rose Hathaway asked loudly into the microphone. She then picked up her black bass guitar with fiery-red flames. The Guardians - Rose's band was practising in her family's multi-million dollar mansion; in the luxury garage - now was converted into a full state of the art band practice room for her and the bands use only.

Today St Vladimir's Academy has just closed for the summer holidays, meaning that Rose and her fellow band mate's would be spending the entire summer at her home, rehearsing none stop for the upcoming Battle of the Band contest in the autumn once school back in session again.

Rose needed these band rehearsals to go well if she was going to reach her goal of becoming a successful heavy metal singer and a famous female guitarist. However, the was one small problem - well large problem, Rose wasn't the just the daughter of any rich parents - oh no, in fact, she was the only child - the love child of two of the best and well-known rock legends in legends in the world; lead singer Janine Hathaway of the band Fiery Red Heart and lead singer, lead guitarist Abe Mazur aka Zmey of the band Turkish Mobsters of Royal Court.

Rose had a lot of pressure to live up to her parents' reputation in the metal-heads world, but didn't want the easy way ticket into the music industry. She was determined not to use her parents' names to her advantage. Rose wanted to make a name for herself in the world and wanted to make history with her fellow band mate's - not for being the love child of two rock legends. And besides, it was not like Rose saw much of her parents, it was actually her maternal grandparents who raised her and were ones that raised her - no one would believe her anyways even if Rose was to suddenly to announce to the world of her true identity.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we wait for Adrian to arrive?" Eddison Castile - known by his stage name as Eddie Castile asked, as he gracefully moved to the back of the group to sit down at the red drum kit with many Molnija, Zvedzda and Promise marks trailing along the outside.

Eddie ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair before picking up his autographed lead singers Vladimir and Anna of the band Kissed by Shadows, in his large tanned hands in a death grip - not wanting to lose his good luck charm.

Eddie has been drumming since he was five-year-old. He could still remember how he felt the first time he picked up his drumsticks and began playing the drum kit his parents bought him for Christmas. He felt at peace - it was like coming home again kind of feeling; like he has been away for so long and was finally returned back to where he belongs. Eddie soon began to take drumming lesson's with his older brother, David Castile, however, Eddie was the one out of the pair to continue on with the lessons once they reached their teenage years.

Unfortunately, David went missing not long after Eddie's thirteenth birthday - his drumming lessons where the only thing keeping him sane through the loss of his brother. No one ever found David's body or found any clues to his disappearance. To this day, his body whereabouts still remain a mystery.

Rose flinched a little at the mention of Adrian's name. She hadn't told the band yet about the incident that occurred a couple of weeks ago. In fact, Rose hadn't even told her best friend since she was five-year-old, Christian Ozera, about the incident.

From the moment, Christian and Rose first met the two grew to be inseparable. He was her Sparky and she was his Wildcat. They are very much like brother and sister - more than his actual twin sister, Natasha Ozera - and despite their constant bickering. Christian knew who Rose's parents were, but didn't treat her any different even though he was a fan of her father's band - a huge fan actually. Christian regularly spent the nights at Rose's house and her at his house where they'd stay up all night talking and writing lyrics for their music. However, that all changed when they were ten-years-old.

When Christian was ten-year-old his parents, Lucas and Moira Ozera suddenly were shot dead in their own home in their very own bedroom. Christian watched from his parents' wardrobe as his parents were stabbed several times and shot by a middle-aged man and a woman. Fortunately, Natasha heard the commotion from her bedroom across the hall and called the police. Their uncle then took them into his home.

"Screw his drunk ass. We need to rehearse now," Christian Ozera as he turned keyboard on at the wall before resting his hands on the keys. Mason Ashford - he had his own secret troubles, some similar to Eddie and some similar to Christian - picked up his bass guitar, standing slightly behind Rose in front of a microphone number two. Andre Dragomir picked up his rhythm guitar, standing on the other side of Rose, but slightly behind her in front microphone number three. Ambrose picked up his rhythm guitar.

"Agreed." Ambrose, Mason, Eddie and Andre said.

"Eddie, can you count us in?" Rose called.

"Alright, Wildcat. One, two, three, one, two, three, four!" Eddie called as he tapped his drumsticks together.

One by one they started playing their instruments to the heavy metal song written by Christian and Rose called, Chasing all our Demons.

Suddenly, Eddie's phone started ringing loudly, making the band stop playing their instruments. He answered the phone without the caller ID - it was Adrian Ivashkov, the band's lead guitarist and Rose's boyfriend - well now ex-boyfriend, but not that anyone knew that yet. Adrian told Eddie he was quitting the band and immediately hung up without explanation.

Eddie informed the rest of the band about Adrian suddenly quitting the band without explanation - Rose was secretly relieved to be rid of him after the incident. However, the rest of the band was livid that they would have to start looking for a new lead guitarist, who would have to learn all the new and old songs. Plus, would have to work hard on trying to sound in unison with the rest of the band.

"I swear once I get my hands on Ivashkov - I'm going to kill him. " Christian spat out venomously.

Ambrose, Andre, Eddie and Mason nodded in agreement with him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>

**Hey, my lovelies, I hope you guys are all well and having a great day. Thank you so much for the feedback so far, it means a lot to me! Also, if anything is made unclear, please don't be afraid to message me, for a better understanding.**

**Summary**

**The Belikov's and Ivan had just moved to Montana, America from Baia, Russia - no one knows why or what want to leave their hometown. Ivan Zeklos previously lived with his mother, Ekaterina Zeklos - he didn't know who his father was. They both went on a friendly visit to the Belikov household. Something bad happened in Baia - but what? As Dimitri's best friend, he moved into the Belikov household.**

**Dimitri secretly likes to play the lead guitar, but is too shy to play for anyone besides himself and his family. Dimitri, Ivan and Viktoria all have their own inner demons that they must face. What happens when they are introduced to the world of metal-heads and meet a group of teenagers like themselves with their own inner demons? Maybe it could save them and the group of teenagers from their inner demons?**

**Rose Mazur-Hathaway and her band mate's are upcoming band - they're called 'The Guardians. Behind the scenes is a whole other ball game. They are secretly emotionally damaged teenagers with a lot of inner demons. But, they find comfort expressing themselves through their music. What happens when their local youth club, Silver Shadows is hosting this year Battle of the Band contest for new undiscovered upcoming bands? The winner gets a five million dollar recording contract to make an album out in Hollywood and a chance for their dreams to come true. Rose's Band enters the contest, but soon themselves a member down. Will they be able to find replacement so they can enter the contest and make their dreams come true? Will they fight off their inner demons?**

**Romitri story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Early September:<strong>

**Catch me as I fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

**This truth drives me**

**Into Madness**

**I know I can stop the pain**

**If I will it all away**

**If I will it all away**

**Don't turn away**

**(Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide**

**(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes**

**(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light**

**(Never sleep never die)**

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know**

**That there's much more to come**

**Immobilized by my fear**

**And soon to be**

**Blinded by tears**

**I can stop the pain**

**If I will it all away**

**If I will it all away**

**Fallen angels at my feet**

**Whispered voices at my ear**

**Death before my eyes**

**Lying next to me, I fear**

**She beckons me**

**Shall I give in**

**Upon my end shall I begin**

**Forsaking all, I've fallen for**

**I rise to meet the end**

**Servatis a periculum**

**Servatis a maleficum **

**- Evanescence, Whisper.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Spirit Bound**

"You've gotta be kidding me Dimka, Ivan! This place is totally giving me death vibes, "said Viktoria Belikova - Dimitri's Belikov's sixteen-year-old younger sister – quietly, her voice thick with nervousness and fear – so thick in the air that Dimitri thought he could slice it with a knife.

Seventeen-year-old Dimitri noticed her dark brown eyes was trained on the thirty or something teenagers dressed in head to toe in black with thick metal buckles, ripped – on purpose – lace material, uncomfortably tight choker's around their necks with metal tags or fake dark diamonds hanging down on their necks, lots of metal chains hanging off their clothes and dark make-up plastered across their faces, on the other side of the room. The teenagers were all admiring the Wicca section of the dimly lit onyx themed spacious room of the Spirit Bound building; the metal-heads dreamland.

Ivan Zeklos – Dimitri's oldest and only friend since they were four-years-old when their mother's reconnected after being high school friends, however, is now Dimitri's adoptive brother since Ivan's mother's tragic death a couple of months ago – swung his left arm around Viktoria's shoulder, pulling her closer to his left hand side – actually like a protective older brother such as Dimitri, which he was grateful for. Dimitri noticed Ivan was trying to help her blend in with the crowd as he has dressed in dark clothing, much like the majority of the people in the building. However, Viktoria's signature Barbie Girl style made in very hard for her to blend in a building full of metal-heads. _She sticks out like a sore thumb_ thought Dimitri. Anyone could easily tell that Viktoria was a girly girl and that she listens to pop boy bands. They are probably wondering what on earth she's doing here thought Dimitri.

Dimitri moved to stand on her other side; loosely wrapping an arm around Viktoria's waist as he and Ivan slowly began guiding her deeper inside the Spirit Bound building front entrance. Dimitri noticed in the background played a song, well more the echo of a faint intense beat – he couldn't make out which song that was playing or any of the instruments playing on the track – however, couldn't help but himself nodding his head ever so slightly to the beat, enjoying the song. Dimitri tended to listen to more of an eighties genre of music; Ivan was the one out of the pair of them to listen to this genre of music – that doesn't mean that Dimitri didn't like this kind of music, in fact, he secretly enjoyed listening to hard rock and heavy metal. However, he didn't see the need to fan girl over the genre of the music.

"Vik, you say that about any place that doesn't have any shades of pink – or any colours that belong to the pink family," Ivan exasperated. Dimitri noticed Ivan walked slightly ahead of him and his sister – barely by inches. But, Dimitri was able to see him stuff his pale free hand into his dark cobalt blue jeans pocket as they all continued to walk inside Spirit Bound; walking out the front entrance into the main lobby of the building, passing the many dark clothing racks and jewellery stalls.

"That's so not true." Viktoria turned slightly as she continued walking, slapping Ivan's chest playfully and then elbowing him in the rib cage."I only say that certain places have given me death vibes – oh guess what Ivan Daniel Zeklos. Those places are the places you and my idiotic brother of mine actually have taken me to all the time!" Viktoria said, her voice rising a few octaves by the end.

"Oh, really-" Ivan said before Dimitri cut him off by silencing him and his sister from their bickering by glaring at the two of them.

"That's enough. You two are – never mind... Anyways. Babushka wanted the three of us to pick something up from her friend; Oksana's new shop for her – God knows what we're about to pick up. But, I'm sure it's something important for Babushka." Dimitri said."So could you two please stop bickering until we at least find this shop?" Ivan and Viktoria huffed loudly while rolling their eyes at him.

"Fine." Ivan and Viktoria spat out quickly through their gritted teeth. Dimitri gave them a small smile, thanking them for finally ending their bickering, to which they rolled their eyes at. He chuckled quietly to himself.

Looking up, Dimitri noticed up ahead was an ebony-black coloured rounded spiral staircase made of tinted glass. Circular bright light was trailing along the outside line of the floor staircase, heading upwards. One either side of the spiral staircase was an iron skull pattern banister leading towards to the next landing and a black marble balcony with an iron black bench. Dimitri, Ivan and Viktoria stopped walking once they all reached the bottom step. Dimitri turned to face them both.

"Why don't we split up and look-" Dimitri said.

"No, way in hell you two are leaving me alone in this, this, this, this place – looking for some random woman and her shop. For all we know, you two moron's could have heard Babushka wrong. She could have said to go to the hairdressers or the shopping centre – sorry the mall as they call it here in America... Or even a god damn gardener shop," Viktoria said, rambling on as her nerves started to get the best of her. She tugged at the sleeves of her pale pink blazer jacket while scanning the area again like earlier, however, Dimitri noticed this time, Viktoria wasn't staring at anyone in particular so to say.

"Fine, Vika. You and Ivan look down here for her and I'll search upstairs. Give me a call if you find Oksana, okay?" Dimitri asked. Ivan ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair while sighing deeply. He gave Dimitri a curt nod.

"Fine, Dimka."Ivan turned to face Viktoria and gently grabbed her left arm." Come on Barbie Princess, the quicker we find the woman, the quicker you can get out of here."Ivan said tiredly. Viktoria pulled her arm out of Ivan's grip, to only move to clutch his arm for dear life as they turned to walk away from Dimitri.

"For the record Ivan, Barbie has bright blonde hair, blue eyes and is a twig. I have dark brown hair, brown eyes and a womanly body, you moron."Viktoria stated. Dimitri saw her elbow Ivan's rib cage again and couldn't help but chuckled at them.

"Brave words from a person who doesn't wanna to be left alone to search for the woman alone. "Ivan said.

"No bickering you two!"Dimitri called from the bottom step. His hand clutched the iron banister in a death grip; he wished the bickering would end.

"Whatever Grandpa!" Ivan and Viktoria called.

* * *

><p>Upstairs on the top floor of Spirit Bound; Dimitri opened a set of double dark rusty metal doors. Pulling them open, he noticed the room was full of dry-ice smoke near the ground – it just bearable enough to see where you walked. A colourful mixture of bright lighting from hunters green to a ghostly white to a rich auburn flashed all around the room, almost – but not quite – blinding him.<p>

Stepping more into the room, Dimitri dark brown eyes wandered over to the small throng of people - they were dressed in head to toe in black, a lot like the people on the ground floor - dancing freely to the intense, dark and horror metal beat of the music in the middle of the spacious room. The air was filled to maximum with the intense electric vibes sounding through the speaker system on the onyx coloured walls and the floor. The colourful light display flashed every single drum beat, almost as if the drums were the heartbeat of the lighting system.

Suddenly, a teenage boy around Dimitri's age, accidentally brushing shoulders with him as the male was about to stalk past him deeper inside the room towards - what appears to be a small enclosed dance floor. Dimitri, turning his body slightly to angle to the left, he was able to take in the full appearance of the male just as he passed him. The male had pale ice-blue eyes, a ghostly white skin complexion, short messy jet black hair, tall around six-foot-one, quite a slender frame and a few visible piercings on his left eyebrow.

The ice-blue eyes male wore pun rave black order shirt under a thigh length black leather jacket, a pair of black lace up on either side of his leather jeans, a black buckle studded combat boots, on his wrists were black leather male bracelets and had several metal chains with silver skulls hung loosely around his neck. His left hand tightened on the silver stake with a Nazar wrapped around the top half of the silver stake in his hands. He had a slightly pained facial expression upon his pale face.

Dimitri moved backwards to lean against the onyx coloured wall, trying to hide from the throng of people and not to be lured into dancing to the electrifying beats of the heavy metal band - he didn't know the name, but guessed it could have been 'Motionless in White. He didn't like to dance; Ivan was more sociable than himself. In Russia, Dimitri was often referred as the 'Anti-Social God - he never knew where this nickname came from or how it came about to him either, however, just knew it referred to him. He watched as the pale ice-blue male began to step onto the dance floor when suddenly a female broke away from the mass of gravitational bodies dancing freely to walk towards him. She was so beautiful, the first time that came to his mind about her appearance.

She had deep brown – almost black as the night time sky – thick waist length hair. Dark brown enchanting eyes - that Dimitri could find himself getting lost in. Her almond skin complexion was giving her semi-exotic desert princess look. Her womanly curves, with full breasts and rounded hips displayed through her dark clothing; her black tight button up waistcoat, under she had a puffy pale white shirt, black skinny leather jeans with metal chains hanging loosely behind her and studs buckle strap platform high heel lace up ankle boots.

Smirking her plush blood-red lips at him, she stopped walking to stand directly in front of him, crossing her arms under her breasts while giving him an amused look - something from this little encounter made Dimitri think she was a heartbreaker. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he was able to see the male cross his arms over his chest and lean on his left leg.

Moving closer towards the ice-blue eyes male and desert princess looking female, Dimitri gently rocked back and forth to the intensifying beat - trying to blend in with the throng of gravitational dancing bodies, concealing the fact that he was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. He felt slightly uncomfortable about dancing - especially in public, he thanked God, that no one that he knew would see him dancing right now. Ivan and Viktoria would never let him live this down; that's for sure.

"Rose, you can stop torturing the male population here now, you know they can't resist your heavenly charms and man-eater of a smile - besides, I got what we're looking for, it's time to go,"said the male to the exotic female, whose name Dimitri had now learnt as being Rose. Handing over the silver stake and Nazar, Rose placed it inside her boots and silently thanked him.

"What can I say Christian? I got bored waiting for you all to find that silver stake and the Nazar." Rose said, her angelic voice sending shivers down Dimitri's spine and making his heart skip a beat. Sucking in some air, Dimitri ended somehow up locking gazes with a pair of dark brown enchanting eyes. His earlier suspicions being very truthful, he did find himself getting lost in her intriguing eyes.

Suddenly, he noticed Rose whispered something into Christian's ear while continuing to lock gazes with Dimitri. A pang of jealously shut across his entire body, a feeling Dimitri has never felt before in his entire life because he never was in love until now - until now? He shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of any romantic feelings he was feeling towards Rose.

Christian casually looked over his shoulder, giving Dimitri a curious look as he studied his appearance before turning his face back towards Rose. He whispered something into her ear before walking out of the room through the metal door - which until now, Dimitri didn't know even existed on the other side of the room probably due to the dry-ice smoke thickly clotting in the air.

However, Rose remains frozen in the same spot before Christian left; still staring into Dimitri's eyes. Rose brushes her tongue across her bottom lip and gave him a wink. She then flashes her - what he could recall from earlier what Christian describe as being her man-eater smile. Dimitri could feel his heart racing - at one point he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. However, all too soon Rose followed her friend out of the room.

Sorrow soon filled Dimitri entire nervous system, however, suddenly he felt a large hand grip his shoulder. Turning slowly around, he noticed Ivan and Viktoria had found him. Ivan had a grey rectangular shaped package in his hands.

"Dude, we can go now, me and Vik found Oksana's shop downstairs. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer my calls or my text's, in fact - Vik's either," Ivan. Dimitri ran a hand through his silky shoulder length dark brown locks.

"Sorry, I guess that I got distracted. So, you both ready to go?" Dimitri asked. They nodded.

"Okay. "Dimitri said.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? <strong>**Do you guys know any good songs that I could use for future chapters? Does it make any sense at all to you? If you have suggestions of what happen in the future, I would love to hear them. Don't worry guys, Lissa, Mia, Jill etc will come into the story soon. Oh, I don't know if I should change the name of the band; The Guardian's or keep it as it is now? Please don't forget to leave behind a review or even a PM.**

**Translations:**

**Servatis a periculum - save us from danger.**

**Servatis a maleficum - save us from evil.**


End file.
